Requiem Arrow
*This page is under construction, feel free to edit this if you have the info, P.s do NOT use the page for communications or questions, please leave it in the comments* About the Requiem Arrow The Requiem Arrow allows you to turn your stand into a Requiem stand. You cannot turn into an OH after you've requiem-ed and vice versa. There will be no extremely noticeable differences apart from receiving a requiem body part. When your stand is requiem, depending on the body parts you got, certain stats will be boosted along with you being able to access a unique move. The only way to access these moves is to be level 200 or above. Moves obtained from usage of item Timestop - Timestop is The World's and Star Platinum's trademark move in the series. The move allows your stand to stop time for a certain duration. During the time-stop, players are unable to perform any moves and are frozen in place for 5 seconds, The duration of the timestop is fixed except it can be altered by stand bodies e.g The World's Body increases timestop duration by 3 seconds. P.s Time stop is '''NOT' timestop movement, time stop movement is a passive skill which allows you to move in timestop for a certain duration, the duration is based off of the body of the stand and your special stats''. Timestop '''allows you to stop time or freeze people, learn the difference. '''High Power Barrage of death and destruction - High Power Barrage is a Passive skill, this makes your usual and average barrage into an extremely quick and heavy-hitting barrage. It makes your barrage do 40% less damage per hit but it makes you attack twice as fast with the barrage. Universal Barrage - Universal Barrage is like your average barrage. Except for the fact that it eliminates its weakness, which is the short range. The move itself is like a regular barrage except you can target players at ANY range, it is a form of homing barrage. Your stand will attack anyone whom you put your mouse cursor on and they cannot escape. P.s it's a pretty good move. Primary bomb - Primary bomb is one Killer Queen's trademark moves. With the move, you are able to "turn players into a bomb" and subsequently activate the bomb to blow them up. In essence, the move involves having to get close enough to touch a player with the move (you put your cursor on the player and press the hotkey for the move) and you then use the move again to activate the bomb. The move's damage is scaled with special, it's damage can also be increased by the Killer Queen stand body. Eraser Swipe - This is the Primary and the main moves used by The Hand. ''It is similar to a Heavy punch except the damage is scaled more. The move's damage is scaled with the power stat. ''P.s, you can't erase stuff or players with it, it's just a strong punch on vitamins. Crossfire Hurricane - Crossfire hurricane is a move used by Magician's Red. It is similar in detail to fire ankh, the only difference is that it fires 3 fire ankhs. This makes the move's combined power (basically counting the strength of each projectile and adding the damage of each projectile together) high than a single fire ankh. The move also conflicts Burn. The move's damage scales with the special stat.